LoverBoy
by Destrroyerboy
Summary: Suck at sums. OCxOC PercyxAnnabeth Please read!
1. The great Fire of '07

It started like any other day. But today, it was 5/6-07, and I could feel in the air that something big was going to happen. Suddenly the fire alarm blared. I thought it was a fire drill, at least until i remembered we were having lunch. We _never_ have fire drills during lunch. But i assumed someone accidentally hit the lever, until the fire trucks came. Then i got worried. Right before we started role call i flashed back to the cafeteria, right before i left. i saw a group of friends passed out on the cafeteria bench. i saw Amantha passed out there, too. i _had_ to get there. I opened my eyes and i saw 2 things, one being smoke, and the other being everyone staring at me. Shit, I thought. It was a long way to the cafeteria. Then I saw a _real_ problem. 2 husky looking firefighters were blocking the doorway. I ran up to them and without breaking my stride I jumped up and kicked them in the face, doing a split in the air. I ran inside and got to the cafeteria, opened the doors, and jumped down the stairs. Not 4 or 5 steps, i mean jumped down the stairs as in _not touching them._ I opened the doors and picked up Amantha wedding style, jetted back up the stairs and kissed Amantha on the cheek."My payment." I whispered in her ear. I burst back outside and I heard the firefighters say,"Listen kid, we don't know how you got past us before, but we won't let you back in."

"And let those kids die? Fat chance!" And with that I got so angry I heard a strong wind in my ears and in seconds the firefighters were up against the wall and unconscious. I heard someone behind me say,"Worst firefighters ever."

"I know, right?" I replied. Then I noticed it was Amantha. "Amantha! You're awake! Bye now! Have to go save your friends!"

As I was running I noticed I was going a whole lot faster than usual and as I passed by fires were being extinguished. As I finally got the last friend out of the school there was no fire any more, just a whole lot of smoke. Then I probably said something real smart, like,"I feel weak." and passed out.

** Sorry I played hero too soon. I will do better. Look at my other stories.**

**Review!**

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l /

\ l l /

\/


	2. My First Day at Camp HalfBlood

Disclaimer:I own nothing

**A/N: For clarification, Amantha is his crush since first grade. I did _not _mean Annabeth.**

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Amantha.

"I was so worried!" She shouted.

She caught me off guard when she did that, so the first thing I said was, "Son of a tied down -- Oh, it's just you, Amantha. Why were _you _worried, Amantha? You hardly acknowledged my existence before I saved your life."

"You do realize how stupid that sounded, right?"

"Now that you mention it, that does sound pretty stupid."

"Of course I'm right. Now come on, you need to see the orientation video."

"Whatevs. Where are we, anyways?"

"It will all be explained in the orientation video."

"I'm coming I'm coming."

* * *

(_1 Orientation Video later)_

"That's pretty cool." I told Amantha.

"So, how long was I out?"

"6 weeks, 3 days, 7 hours, 42 minutes, and 11 seconds."

"Why do you know that?"

"Because I'm awesome like that. Also, 3 days ago I was claimed. I'm in the Athena cabin. We all have really good memories."

"Sounds about right."

"Now, come with me. We need to get you to sword practice."

"Woopee." I said sarcastically.

* * *

_(At the sword arena)_

"Put your sword low!" Percy cried. _Whap!_ "No, not that low!"_ Whap! _"I didn't think it was possible to be that bad!" _Whap!_

_"_Okay, I get it, I suck. Can we stop now?" I finally asked Percy.

"Sure. Maybe sword fighting is just not for you. You should try archery."

"Thanks, I will."

* * *

_(At the archery range)_

It was a success. On my first shot, it not only hit the bullseye, but it _went through the target._ Then I shifted to javelin. I rocked at it. I could also do some tricks, like spinning the javelin around by head so fast I could clear the sword arena of leaves. It was the best day of my life.

Then I said to Chiron, "You know any weapons nobody uses?"

"Only swords, and I'm pretty sure you don't want those."

"I guess you're right."

* * *

_(The next day, noontime)_

I saw Hermes swooping through the air.

"Wow, you're the first god I've seen. Anything I can do for you?" I asked Hermes.

"Actually, I came with a package."

"Who's it for? I can give it to them."

"Actually, it's for you."

"Who in Hades would be giving _me_ a godly package?"

"Um... A god?"

"Wow Hermes, just wow."

"It was the best I could do!" Hermes protested. "Also, there was a letter with it. Here."

"Thanks."

* * *

_(The letter)_

_Dear only son,_

_Obviously, you are my only son. I could not help but hear your short conversation with Chiron, as I am everywhere, and well, that will be explained later. Anyways, knowing you, and me, I knew that could only mean 1 thing. You want to be the odd one out. Since I only have helped you once before, I have enclosed a very special weapon. A Stygian iron sword-staff, to be exact. It's name is __Wicked Wind. With it, you can summon wind spirits. To transform it, just pretend it was a regular mechanical pencil and you broke the tip. In other words, just click the button._

_Instructions for calling wind spirits:_

_Kneel to the ground with one of the blades 3-5 inches deep in._

_Say, "(Insert command) The only son of Zephyr commands you."  
_

_To make a strong wind twirl the staff around your head and then reach out and throw your hand out as if to grab something while holding on to the staff._

_ Always and Forever,_

_ Zephyr._

At the bottom of the letter there was a mechanical pencil taped to the paper. I ripped it off and clicked it. It grew into a 3-foot long yew staff with a 1-foot long Stygian iron dual edged blade on either side in about half a second.

"Pandora's jar!" I yelled. That thing grew so suddenly it caught me off guard. All through the next week all I did was practice calling wind spirits and with my sword-staff. People complimented the staff on a regular basis.

**Review!**

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l /

\ l l /

\/


	3. Capture the Flag

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Today all my practice pays off_. I thought to myself. See, tonight was my first capture the flag. It was basically me, Demeter, Aphrodite,

and some minor gods who can't fight. We were up against everybody else. They must have been making alliances for weeks, maybe months. Luckily, I have a

secret weapon. The wind spirits. And my sword-staff, because no one knows how to defend themselves against it. This was my plan:

1. I would command the wind spirits to blow acorns really fast at anyone wearing a red helmet. If that didn't work they would use sheer speed of wind to blow them back.

2. I would create a wind gust so powerful it would knock every one down.

3. With me weakened, I would return to the flag to guard it.

4. As soon as every one was knocked down, the best runners on our team would spring out of their hiding places, get to the flag and run back.

However, that's not how it worked out. After about 20 minutes of guarding the flag, I dashed for it, lashing out and thrusting, the occasional wind blast, until I was

in a whirling dance of death. What I didn't count on though, was Amantha, Annabeth, and Percy guarding their flag.

_How can I do this without hurting Amantha?_ I asked myself. _I know, the firefighters! I can jump up and land on Percy and Annabeth's heads, and while they're all still dazed I can_

_ grab the flag and make a break for it! _And that's exactly what happened. Right after we won, Zephyr claimed me.

"Ohhhhh." They all said. "That's how he did that."

I saw Percy say to Annabeth,"That's ridiculous. How did we lose?"

"It's okay, Percy. We'll win next time. We always do." Annabeth replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"Gross!" I muttered to myself.

It was a bit of a challenge getting me somewhere to sleep, since everybody thought Zephyr was too busy to have mortal affairs. They ended up making me a makeshift

cabin to sleep in 'for now'. Eventually Zephyr will come down to 'equip' me, they said.

**A/N: I am very sorry to say that this is the end of this story. I ran out of ideas**. **(1 more chapter though.)**

**Review!**

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l /

\ l l /

\/


	4. The Chanukah Song

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The night after capture-the-flag, at sing-a-long, as a punishment for losing**(A/N: I changed it. after 2 hours of guarding the flag he passed out from pure exhaustion.)**, they told me I had to sing a song from heart. Luckily for me, Amantha and I both knew only one song by heart. The Chanukah Song. I started out like this; (Start music)

_Put on your yalmulka, here comes hanukkah  
Its so much fun-akkah to celebrate hanukkah,_

Right here, Amantha joined in. I also noticed there was music. I praised Apollo for that.

_Hanukkah is the festival of lights,  
Instead of one day of presents, we have eight crazy nights._

_When you feel like the only kid in town without a x-mas tree, here's a list of  
People who are jewish, just like you and me:_

_David lee roth lights the menorrah,  
So do james caan, kirk douglas, and the late dinah shore-ah_

_Guess who eats together at the karnickey deli,  
Bowzer from sha-na-na, and arthur fonzerrelli._

_Paul newman's half jewish; goldie hawns half too,  
Put them together--what a fine lookin' jew!  
_

_You don't need deck the halls or jingle bell rock  
Cause you can spin the dreidul with captain kirk and mr. spock--both jewish!_

_Put on your yalmulka, it's time for hanukkah,  
The owner of the seattle super sonic-ahs celebrates hanukkah._

_O.j. simpson-- not a jew!  
But guess who is...hall of famer rod carew--(he converted!)_

_We got ann landers and her sister dear abby,  
Harrison ford's a quarter jewish--not too shabby!_

_Some people think that ebenezer scrooge is,  
Well, he's not, but guess who is:all three stooges._

_So many jews are in show biz--  
Tom cruise isn't, but I heard his agent is._

_Tell your friend veronica, it's time to celebrate hanukkah  
I hope I get a harmonica, on this lovely, lovely hanukkah._

_So drink your gin-and-tonic-ah, and smoke your mara-juanic-ah,  
If you really, really wanna-kah, have a happy, happy, happy, happy  
Hanukkah_

They all clapped. I bowed. So did Amantha.

**Review!**

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l /

\ l l /

\/


End file.
